creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kawaii Hipster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Peyquinn page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sloshedtrain (Talk) 10:29, July 10, 2012 . Category creation Do not create new categories for your story. If they're not listed on the Genre Listing, they don't need to be put on. Next time this will result in a ban. Nevermind, you're banned anyway. I'm not "punching" you, Gaddafi, I'm having a "limited humanitarian intervention" WITH YOUR FACE!! 14:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I just joined, someone told me too look up you. My name is Vencon, I am 15, I live in England. Friends? By the way check my profile. I don't see why they would tell you that. Peyquinn (talk) 00:51, September 22, 2012 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 04:49, June 13, 2013 (UTC) I uploaded your story on Pastebin. http://pastebin.com/5F3w40uF -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 08:56, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Additionally, indenting your paragraphs caused those white box errors, however, the story was deleted as it was unfinished. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:38, March 1, 2017 (UTC) :Sorry about that, yeah, if that was meant to be a completed story then there are quite a few issues here. Starting with the basics, if these scientists are somehow able to send a message back in time, then a lot more explanation is needed here. Not only, how are they transmitting this message, but why are they being so vague? As they are detailing the message, wouldn't they include information like when it was received and what it says so people could avoid responding to it? It would be like if they told us to watch out for 'him' without elaborating on it. :The message appears to also ramble and gloss over quite a lot of stuff. For example how does this line factor into the story at all: "God? God has been long gone, in fact we have discovered that he died millions of years ago."? Lines like: "Currently, their ships are about 2 million clicks away from us and damn are they impressive; they have genocide cannons, a lot of them." also feel like they would strongly benefit from a lot more focus. What exactly is a genocide cannon and how do they know it is called that? Being vague with details really doesn't make for a strong story. :As the story is told passively, there are a number of times where it feels rushed. "A few weeks ago we got a trace signal of what we thought was a distress call from interplanetary life. How naive we were. We responded to the signal; we should not have; distress call my ass" Besides being awkwardly worded, it really feels lacking in build-up to make the scene more effective. I actually assumed that this was the first part and you forgot to include the rest of the story which covered a lot of the story gaps and fleshed out the concept more. :As Sloshed pointed this out in your last deletion: "01:48, July 18, 2014 Sloshedtrain (talk | contribs | block) deleted page Babysitting Dangers (Does not meet the wiki's quality standards: Ending it a bit aprupt, and the story seems rushed.)" I would suggest taking your next story to the writer's workshop as this is the third or fourth story that's been deleted of yours for having very similar issues. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:56, March 1, 2017 (UTC) ::No problem, here's a link to the writer's workshop for your next story. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:29, March 1, 2017 (UTC)